A Tale Of Quidditch and Fists
by LavsBlack
Summary: Even the paintings of Hogwarts knew that James Sirius Potter and Olivia Wood hate each other; perhaps a harsh word for the two colleagues who compete to who arrives first at the breakfast hall. But when a competition for Quidditch captaincy goes beyond limits? When neither of them knows the meaning of this word, it is difficult to predict...
1. The One When Sixth Year Begun

hello, darlings, I'm here posting the first story of a project, a series of stories about the new generations, kinda of my own fan-fictional universe, where one character shows up on others; it's going to be fun. so, again, I hope you enjoy this chapter! _**xx -** **Lavs**_

* * *

When Olivia Wood finally gave herself the luxury of opening her eyes and waking from the deep sleep she was in, the magic clock in the shape of a golden pommel, an old gift, was already approaching dangerously close to number 10, signaling her immediate delay. And that hadn't happened by spontaneous will, or some surge of responsibility that struck her, but rather the noise someone made in the hallway, wide strides announcing someone even heavier.

The young girl was still slightly groggy at being woken up so suddenly and without noticing the situation she was in, stretched out like a cat, looked around several times until her eyes came across the clock in her room. The hazel green eyes widened at once, desperation replacing any desire to return to the warm bed. Her first thought was that her mother was going to try kill her for holding them all off, and that Travis was going to strangle her for the same reason.

There was no excuse that was convincing enough to placate their moods, even if she was capable of lying easily, you could hand her the best, most convincing lie to Olivia and yet she would spoil it, she was simply unable to find an easy solution to his deeds, an inability that, if she was being honest and noble, helped her grown into the Gryffindor she was today, but still, it was annoying to say the least when she was in trouble. She couldn't figure out why she slept so much, a quick glance at the side, and she could see her Muggle alarm clock shattered; she simply forgot that the end of vacation was coming.

Going back to school was never an easy process for Olivia, Hogwarts, despite its splendor and its promise of an adventure, was still a school with rules and classes and they demanded something the girl was often unwilling to hand over. Olivia was no Ravenclaw eager for studies and knowledge, but Hogwarts was fun enough to keep her attention when she was inside its walls, what Olivia really hated was being taken from her comfort. Perhaps she was still bitter about the interrupted sleep, but the urge to go back to sleep and forget for a few hours that Hogwarts existed seemed tempting.

"Livs, are you awake?" Someone forcing the handle pulled her from her bitter thoughts, and took her back to reality, unfortunately precious minutes were wasted and she was still late. "Why is the door locked? Livs?"

Her brother Travis's voice sounded muffled through the door, but she could hear a concern, and not accusation in his voice, Travis was too good a boy to suspect his sister had been so irresponsible.

"I'm leaving." She rose from the bed with impressive agility to someone who was sleeping in a while, approached the door and spoke as close as possible, forcing her voice to come out firm enough that even her lousy lying skills would not give her up.

She waited for him to move away, following his shadow through the crack in the door with her eyes, and then finally open the door and run towards the nearest bathroom, to at least disguise her mistake. There was no time for a relaxing bath or to wash her hair until he looked close to his best, so she just bathed in record time and looked for a simple outfit, one that was not in her trunk...

Her trunk.

She had left it to do this morning.

While muttering some of the worst curses from the wizard world, she pressed her forehead against the cold porcelain on the bathroom walls, breathing for a few seconds before moving to another marathon, which was now collecting the clothes from her wardrobe that could fit in Hogwarts, and then she had clean uniforms separated in a pile - thanks merlin that her mother had obsessive tendencies toward cleanliness - witch dresses and anything else that seemed useful to her in another pile. Her wand was the only artifact she made sure to take, fearing to forget it.

"OLIVIA!"

Her mother's sharp call echoed into her room, though two stories separated her and her child. It only served to make her more nervous, she grunted slightly as she hurried to close the heavy trunk. Normally, Travis was responsible for heavy part of closing her full trunk, but she could not exactly call him now. Desperate times call for desperate measures, she pulled the wand from her trunk and with a single movement, the trunk closed softly. Thanks to Merlin she lived in a witch house. Remembering that she was still late, Olivia pulled the trunk and down the stairs, as she approached the ground floor, she descended slowly as if nothing had happened. Maybe, if she was lucky - which would probably be a first time in the day - the kitchen would be empty and she could be innocently ready on time.

"Why all this delay, young lady?"

Kayla Lewis was not a person you challenged often, besides being his mother and having a relatively good relationship, the older woman never lost the temper of her youth, which Olivia probably inherited, and it was impossible to win against her in an argument. Even more, standing next to the same medium-sized kitchen, her structured purse that cost a high amount of galleons in one hand and the wand in another, the woman looked rather frightening. As for the appearance, the years had not been so generous, the wrinkles and dark circles that adorned her face were marks of the arduous task that was raising her two children, they also masked what once was a beautiful face. Olivia's mother had dark, long, straight, dry hair, brown eyes, and a closed smile from her thin lips.

"I just ... it took me a while to find my wand." She opened a wry smile while avoiding looking at her mother's eyes. It was easier to lie if she did not feel judged. Kayla narrowed her brown eyes at Olivia, as if assessing the situation, feeling that her mother was not buying her excuse, the girl waved her wand in front of her, showing that she had found it. As luck would have it, Travis entered the kitchen just as his mother opened her mouth, probably to confront her again.

Anyone who glance at Travis and Olivia standing side by side, could see that they had nothing in common with Kayla, or with the Lewis so to speak, Travis had the same light brown, almost golden hue that Olivia herself had on her strings, although his were considerably flatter, cut short, the fringe covering his forehead in a stylish manner, which evidenced the greenish brown eyes that he also shared with his younger sister. He was what many of the female figures with whom he coexists called charming and handsome, Olivia knew he could be when he tried and had to admit that her brother had a nice smile.

"Dumbass." Travis, while passing by her side, heading toward the food that their mother was setting the table, ruffled Olivia's hair in a brotherly way. Normally she would appreciate the gesture, since it was a certain tradition between the two, but due to the conditions in which she had woken up and the fact that her hair was messy enough on its own, she frowned. She pushed him with her shoulder. Travis had the physique of an athlete so he did not suffer severely with the act, which made him just chuckle.

Sensing that he was going to question her as well, Olivia cut him off before he could utter a word.

"Why are you awake at this hour? It should not be just to take me to King's Cross, you do not love me that much. Not as much as you love sleep." Travis didm't have to go to King's Cross four years ago, since he graduated from Hogwarts.

He sucked in a laugh and was ready to fight back with his mouth busy with the toast, if Kayla had not scolded him with a light slap on the shoulders. Satisfied to see the reprimand, Olivia turned her attention to her own food, not wanting to give them reason again to be late; A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was past ten-thirty.

"Unlike you, brat, I'm building a career." He inflated his chest like a pompous hufflepuff. "After you board I'll be going to Puddlemore Central to take the final test."

He revealed with an arrogant smile, but those who knew him could notice in his eyes that he was anxious and even a little nervous with the test, she could sympathize. Travis was just over twenty-one years old and had excelled in his year as the captain of Gryffindor and was a great chaser but was considerably too young to start in a team as respected as Puddlemore and Olivia knew that he considering trying for other more modest teams; just as she knew Puddlemore was his favorite team because Oliver made a career out of it. A motive her mother might not approve of, but Olivia understood him better than anyone else.

The girl's reaction was not the most restrained, but it was never when Quidditch was involved - and _some_ other person. With the impact, a little of the pumpkin juice spread on the tablecloth, which made Kayla utter a reproachful sound, but did little to placate her daughter.

"YOU MORON." The cursing could not hide the excitement in her voice and Travis let go of the laughter he had been holding during the entire breakfast. Puddlemore was not Olivia's favorite Quidditch team, a faithful supporter of the Holyhead Harps, but it was a second favorite. With the reproachful look she received from Kayla, she lowered her voice, or at least tried. "Why did not you tell me?"

He just shrugged, which only annoyed his sister, who hated being ignored. In response, she kicked him under the table, not sharing with her he had been called to an audition was a crime in Olivia's eyes and she was going to make him tell her.

"I'll probably just be a reserve, for being, you know, too young. It's been a long time since we've had a Viktor Krum, but that's how... "

"Dad started." They both finished at the same time. Oliver Wood's name lingered in the air until Kayla entered the conversation again.

"Since you mentioned your father, he wrote. The letters are in the living room, for those who have woken up too late to see when the owl left them. "And in the end, she sent a deadly look to both the children and Olivia was happy to know that Travis had also been late, to share the guilt diminishes its weight. Both Wood only avoided reproof, exchanging glances of complicity.

Due to the short time they still had at their disposal, Olivia picked up the thin - unfortunately - envelope, simple and unadorned, since it was not his signature, but possessed Oliver Wood's calligraphy run. Travis apparated first, he was of age and had a knack for aparatation, and he took her trunk, while Olivia would apparate with their mother to King's Cross.

* * *

Years and years being brought to the majestic train station that integrated both the Muggle world and the wizarding world wouldn't make Olivia less emotional when seeing it. The girl tried to hide, to act normally to avoid the most curious of the glances or even some gossip; Hogwarts students tend to be very ruthless in spreading rumors. But the euphoria that this place brought her was undeniable. Olivia was a social being, being Gryffindor and somewhat outgoing, she liked to be surrounded by people, even though they were not directly interacting with her, the noise comforted her.

Perhaps because it was the first step to the castle, passing the bitterness of being awake and having its status quo modified, she could be filled with excitement again because of the beginning of a new year. Her sixth year. How time passed quickly, as she was facing the same collector who had occupied this post ten years ago, a sense of nostalgia struck her, it seemed like yesterday she was entering Hogwarts for the first time. Merlin, Olivia was sure that in her seventh year she would burst into tears in the midst of them and shamelessly drag her whole family to send her away.

The older Wood walked quietly through the train station, heading for the nine-and-three-fourth platform that separated the Muggle world from the wizarding world, not caring about the curious looks they were accustomed to receiving because of what they carried and Olivia did not move a finger to retrieve her trunk from Travis until they crossed the platform and the huge Hogwarts Express uttered a thick smoke of warning, announcing they had five minutes before he left.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the mass of students and relatives around, she could see few students, most of them were probably already boarding the express and securing their compartments. She could only hope that her friends had found one or that she could infiltrate one of an acquaintance. She was not interested in observing all these people, she was just checking if she knew someone she could join. She was taken from her by her mother, who pulled her close by the arm.

"Mother! I need to get in!" Kayla Lewis's hugs were strong and all-encompassing, she pressed her daughter tightly against her chest despite being a few inches lower than Olivia. The girl could feel her lungs protesting after a while, but the older woman refused to let go. "Merlin, woman. Not our first time on the broom!"

She asked a little more exalted, but laughed a little of the actions of her mother, who also giggled, wiping a few tears, and caressing Olivia's face, lovingly tucking one of her strands behind her ear.

The girl gave him a last smirk, then turned and hugged Travis tightly, who lifted her a few inches off the floor in his strong grip.

"I promise that this time I'll write as soon as the result comes out. Goodbye." With one last glance at her family, Olivia boarded the espress with her heavy trunk in pursuit.

* * *

It was almost impossible to move in the corridors of the express, especially carrying her heavy trunks. There were students of the most diverse ages out of their compartments, meeting with friends or exchanging a few kisses where everyone could see. Olivia bumped into several people whose names she could not remember, even stepping on the foot of a tall Slytherin by accident, he sent her a glare, but being the petulant girl who carried the surname Wood, she refused to shrink and gave him only a wink, disappearing again between the bodies before he could understand what happened or identify her.

It was proving to be more complicated to find her friends than she had foreseen, as she crept through the bodies, she checked through the windows, looking for familiar faces but the closest of an acquaintance she came to find, was one of her ex-boyfriends and one of the assholes too, Colin Hart. It took a few seconds of self-control so she would not enter that compartment and jinx that bright smile, she would love to see the effects of a _furnunculus_ all over his face.

In front of her was an empty compartment, probably abandoned, since on one of the sofas there was an empty carton of chocolate frogs; the person was probably luckier to find his friends, he muttered bitterly. When a girl bumped into his shoulder, without even offering him an apology, Olivia knew she had enough. It was useless to hunt them down the train and was already approaching the end of the train, after all. Shee opened the door and settled down there, pushing her trunk into the corner and taking out the trash left behind - not without checking if the person was stupid enough to leave the cards, you never know what to expect.

Being alone soon made her bored, so she sought her father's letter to at least distract herself on the trip. She wanted, in fact, to wait for sleep to come back to her and take a nap until they reached the castle, but she knew she couldn't trust young wizards well enough to lower your guard like this, and Olivia had experience with it, being a victim of a prank because she slept in a compartment in her third year. Nothing much compared to the ones that followed or the ones she applied, but she certainly learned her lesson.

She opened the envelope, breaking the seal her father so often used, just because it was shaped like a quaffle. The first thing he noticed was that in addition to a letter, a picture fell on his lap, escaping into his hands. Childlishly, she resisted the urge to see the photo and focused on the letter, on the words, in her experience, the content of this picture would only bring her headache and jealousy.

 _Dear Olivia S. Wood,_

 _I apologize again for the last time I wrote, I was absolutely sure that I had addressed correctly, little Sophia also still did not forgive me for what happened, but it was Quidditch game day, - Puddlemore won, by the way, you understand, don't you?_

 _But anyway, how was your summer, my dear? If I calculated correctly, you will receive this letter by Day 1, the day_ _back to Hogwarts, I hope it went well, that you did not get in trouble again with the Potters - yes, your mother told me what happened last time. Do not tell her, but if it was about Quidditch, you have my permission to jinx the boy. By the way, who is the captain of this year? You would have told me if I had won the position, wouldn't you?_

 _I'm sending you a picture of my birthday, before Sophia dropped the cake with accidental magic, you would have loved that scene. And ah, Arthur was accepted as keeper, is not it incredible?_

 _I wish you a good year,_

 _Oliver Wood._

Short, brief, that's how correspondences between the girl and her father were, Olivia sometimes wondered if he had any idea how uncomfortable they were. It was her only contact with him the whole summer. Her other siblings were certainly more present, they had more liberal mothers, but Kayla didn't let Olivia even visit him on his birthday a few days ago. She should be already accustomed to this strange family dynamics, but every new event could not help but be frustrating, it was always like this, the silent invitation was made by one, the other was completely ignored and Olivia was trapped between them, not knowing how to proceed. She wouldn't choose Oliver in the blink of an eye if she had this choice, but she rather spend some more time with him.

She sighed as she took the picture, a bitter smile forming on her lips as she studied the scene, a beautiful scene, a happy one even. Anyone could see that it was a birthday party, an intimate one, probably a celebration before the tremendous parties her father used to have. They were all around a table, with an apparent delicate cake between them, a yellowish illumination, open smiles and waving. In the center was his father, the age was finally weighing against his shoulders and face, he had gained some weight and the marks of the recurring smiles were more prominent in his face, but nothing that was not expected; Oliver Wood remained the owner of the charm that helped him so much doing his career. In her lap, with the most open-faced grin Olivia ever saw, was Sophia, the youngest of the Wood, nine years old, so far, with her blond pigtails and bright eyes. To his left was the second youngest, Henry, twelve and Gryffindor, his dark hair was longer than last year, and he still had the the finer cheekbones she had ever seen, on the other side was Arthur, Ravenclaw, who also had dark hair and turned fifteen at the beginning of the holiday.

Olivia could feel what an exciting day it was, when she closed her eyes, she could even imagine herself between them. They probably went to some Quidditch game, from a smaller team since the championship had not started yet, but only because it was a tradition. The sun was still shining in the spring so they were all in a good mood, maybe Oliver took them to the diagonal alley to get ice cream from the Forterscue or shop at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes - this part of the trip she'd skip. It would've be a great day, a day of freedom, but of course she and Travis both stayed home. Distracted by some excuse to go visit an aunt her mother invented.

Olivia's eyes narrowed as she watched Arthur again in the letter, her father commented that he had joined the Ravenclaw team as, of course, a keeper. It was inevitable to feel a twinge of resentment at his brother. Until then, Olivia was the only one to have taken the position of goalkeeper - Travis was a chaser and Henry tended to be one too - and it was always the unique connection she had with Oliver, whether she wanted to or not, whenever he referred to her to some acquaintance, it was like the daughter who followed in his footsteps, became goalkeeper and will be captain of the team one day. She loved how proud he sounded when he uttered those words. Now, she would lose that post, and all because stupid Arthur was now a keeper. In the next game, she made sure of tearing apart.

She was so focused on her resentment and irritation with her brother that she was startled when someone opened the door to her compartment, pulling her out of her thoughts. On an impulse, she threw the first thing her hands touched - the picture - into the invasor. The lightweight paper barely touched the boy's chest, he was standing against the door, when he sent her a smile so familiar and unwanted.

"Wow, Wood. Is it your day of the month or are you just cranky?"

Of course James Potter would be the one who would take away her boredom.


	2. The One With The Hogwarts Express' Usual

**hello, lovelies, how are you fairing? here I come with another chapter and a request: please review, favorite, follow, it's so nice to know what your readers think of your story, and it's not like it takes too long, anything works! now let's go to the chapter! I hope you like it.** ** _XX - Lavs_**

* * *

Despite the heated personality they both possessed, silence settled in the cubicle after James Potter's debauched words, with all his elegance and malandrage adolescence leaning against the door. The boy's smile only increased with the lack of expression of Wood, who continued to face him with narrowed eyes, he could only infer that he had interrupted some melodramatic moment, leaving others unresponsive to his little deeds was extremely pleasurable, he would have to admit.

And it was not even deliberate, crossing paths with Olivia Wood was not in any of his plans for a trip on the express, the boy had only made the sudden decision to walk to stretch his legs, aimlessly, but he still interacted with some acquaintances he encountered in the corridors. He had ended up in the same compartment as Albus and his Slytherin friends, and they bored him more than a History of Magic class, but it was necessary to endure them for a few minutes with a cringed smile, Albus had something that belonged to him and he wouldn't give it back when their father was around, the train was the perfect opportunity to get him back; after all, he didn't deserve the Marauder's Map.

When the younger boy finally agreed to deliver the charmed parchment, James made up the first excuse he could think of - leaving in search of candy never fails - and left, his trunk and belongings were inside only for protection, he knew that Albus wouldn't try to rummage it. He could've chosen to accompany Fred along with the rest of the Weasleys, they were always a sure bet on fun and a few laughs, but for some reason he was not so inclined to seek his relatives, he would see them at Hogwarts after all. He smiled and waved to a few dozen students he interacted with, the other sixth students and his quidditch colleagues.

Finding her by herself was also a surprise. It had been a long time ago since the Hogwarts Express is not unofficially divided between houses, but he was prowling an area a bit further away when he find the girl, who was usually surrounded by friends in the early wagons. But he was also acting unlike himself, so he couldn't judge. Seconds passed and the only response he got was a narrowing of eyes, which made the girl's light orbs almost fade, she didn't have big eyes for a start. they turned two slits when she made this movement, was disconcerting. James bent down and picked up the letter he'd dropped on the floor, the photo she'd used as a weapon.

It was a simple picture, a family photograph, very similar to the ones James himself was forced to take with his parents, and sometimes even with all the Weasley - but these were much less organized, hardly thirty Weasleys would all come out smiling cutley whithout someone making face or someone picking on another someone -. He could recognize some of the people in the photos, Oliver Wood was an extremely recognizable figure, especially when he wore the same smile he wore on Quidditch campaigns, the two boys were Olivia's brothers from what he saw in the hallways, but he had never seen the little girl, and could only infer that it was another Wood.

"Were you thrown out of the family reunion, Wood?" He turned his gaze back to Wood, his tone completely teasing. It didn't take a work of genius to guess what was bothering the girl so much and it wouldn't be James Potter if he didn't use it in his favor.

"That's none of your business, is it Potter? Why do not you wander around the train in search of some poor soul that can stand you?" Wood came out of his momentary stupor, retaliating the young man. But despire trying to look tough, she denounced herself as she stood up and tried to move forward against the stuff in James' hands.

Wood came out of his momentary stupor, bouncing the young man. But despite trying to sound tough, she reported herself as she stood up and tried to move forward against the role in James' hands.

"No, no, it's not that easy." Thanks to the reflexes of a life in Quidditch, he managed to anticipate the movement and protected the picture with his body, pulling it away from her when Wood tried to pick it up again. If it were up to James, they would continue in this objective dance for as long as she wished, he had the advantage of height and physical bearing; the frustration on her face was also a great fuel. He couldn't stop the laughter from escaping, it was absolutely comical.

"What's in this picture that had you so..." With his free hand, he gestured to Wood's face. She had recovered and now even had a blush from her anger at his presence, but she knew he had seen how shaken she was because of the photo, and that she had only been willing to express herself when she was alone in the cabin. And if that wasn't enough, her desperation to get it back was enough of a teller. "Hey, hey, is this a tear?"

She hesitated a bit, bringing a hand to the face to wipe what wasn't there and realizing it, Wood stopped and he could see that she was recovering and channeling all the anger in an answer. James' smile broaded, sure enough he would use that example as an explanation of why he picked so much on her, seeing her move between different emotions was simply hilarious.

"Sod off, Potter." She shot, her face still a bit reddish, but at least she made no move to try to retrieve the picture. But it wouldn't be Wood if she didn't continue." I thought it would be optimistic to think you'd grow up a little while on vacation."

He raised an eyebrow at this comment, skeptical. James knew it wasn't necessary to point out the hypocrisy of this accusation, for they both knew it was because of mutual hatred and immaturity that their relationship was still everything but friendly. James could cite a number of changes that occurred to him during this holiday, perhaps not all true or significant, such as the fact that he had truly trained Quidditch this year, not just the friendlies with his cousins, but training arduously and systematically; all for a captaincy. However, seeing Wood go green with envy when he demonstrated the new skills was much more satisfying. James decided to just reply.

"That's gold coming from you, very noble." He nodded solemnly, mocking implicitly at the girl.

"Okay, now give me back my photo or I swear by Merlin that I'm going to throw you a jinx that will not come out until Christmas."

"And tell me, what would it be, since have a wide range of spells, don't you? Isn't this why they call you Olivia-Single-Spell?" The grinning smile returned to Potter's lips almost as if it had never faded. This was a recurring joke between him and his friends and that he never failed to make Wood even more pissed. In his defense, it wasn't his fault if the girl really had a weakness for just one jinx and became repetitive; his only crime had been to have noticed this pattern.

"No one but you calls me that." She put her hands on her waist as if it would have some effect on how much James was already amused.

"One day..." He started, putting one hand on his chest, as if to declare something important. "One day this nickname will stick. I'm just a misunderstood genius."

"Dream on." It was her dry response.

Oddly enough, after this interaction they remained silent for a few minutes, interspersed between James and Wood staring deathly or looking elsewhere in the cubicle. James still had the photo in his hands, he didn't look again, but he moved in his corners, uncomfortable for standing still in the cabin, but for some reason, the boy didn't even consider leaving. A group of five first years rushed down the hallway with loud laughter and, to escape thumping with them, James entered fully into the cabin, closing it at last.

"Get out of here, Potter. Honestly..." For the second time, Wood stepped on him, now, instead of wanting to retrieve the letter, she tried to push him to the exit.

"Easy, Wood. Why do you want the cabin just for you?" James wasn't even trying to fight Wood's attempts, physical strength was one of the girl's best attributes, but again, it wasn't comparable to his. The most she could do was push him against the closed door of the cabin. "Where are your friends for you to bother them?"

"Where's yours?" She was quick to respond, pushing him one last time with high strength, seeming to realize that it was pointless to insist while he stood propped up or focused on stopping her. However, that last blow was enough to press him uncomfortably against the doorknob, but James tried not to show that it hurt. It wasn't necessary to raise the ego of the other at its expense.

"Touché." The boy just shrugged. If Wood thought that question would bother him, she didn't know him as well as he thought.

Before either of them could release any more barb, an explosion echoed through the corridors, alarming both James and Wood. A few screams followed the sound of the explosion, but soon it was the sound of laughter that remained and the two young men relaxed a little. For James, the situation soon became clear and very familiar, someone had nailed a prank on someone, quite a noisy one apparently. And he sent her one of his characteristic smiles, only to irritate her to the utmost.

"It looks like we'll have the answer to one of those questions," he said, already opening the cabin door to see what was happening. Many other students did the same, some already suspicious that it could just be someone trying to be funny, others clearly angry, particularly a pair of brothers James knew very well.

Wood, accompanied him on the outside, probably curious to know what had happened as well.

"You first." He pointed down the hall, in a typical gesture of chivalry, but that clearly didn't mean that.

"I'm never going to turn my back on you, Potter."

"Ah, an attack on my chivalry." He put his hand over his heart, feigning disappointment.

"No, a concern with you Slytherin tendencies." Wood folded her arms but didn't move even an inch to face him.

"What an insult, Wood, you're confusing the Potters. Our pet snake is Albus. And, occasionally, Lily." With a wink, he pulled aGryffindor house and took the lead.

They ended up walking side by side, stopping and challenging each other to take the lead whenever an obstacle arose, or they bumped on some other student.

It was not long before they got to the place where the confusion had taken place, but they had to face the considerable numbers of students who were already accumulating in the small hallway, laughing at whatever happened there. When he was able to visualize, James could before Wood because of his stature, he met two of his friends, the freckles of the dark and tall figure distinguished Fred Weasley, and beside him, blond and bit smaller, was William Puckett. They were the ones who laughed the most of the situation, Fred even high-fived some students in celebration, while Will bent so much into his laughter that he almost fell.

A group of hufflepuffs, the victims of this trick, weren't finding it so funny. It was about six students, the same year they were and they were all covered with violet powder, while little pompoms, similar to those used by cheerleaders in the Muggle world, celebrated singing the Hogwarts anthem, little mouths sticking out of their lint. James regretted having spent so much time teasing Wood, when he could have participated or, at the very least, witnessed what looked like hilarious. The whole hall was purple! Bright purple! And the hufflepuffs were all demonstrating the same amount of fury, shame and desire to assassinate them, which he thought was impossible. He missed a historic moment.

A brief glance at his side, and he could see that Wood hadn't found it funny either, curious, because she wasn't innocent when it came to pranks, none that surpassed his, of course, but still, competent. She was looking furiously at Fred and Will, her face getting red again and eyes narrowed, for the first time in a long time, that fury wasn't directed at him. James didn't understand the reason for this sudden anger or moral fiber, until he looked again at the people who had been attacked. Even covered in purple powder, he could recognize one of the figures who always walked with Olivia Wood, a tall, thin boy named Daniel Masen, whose spiky hair was completely dirty with the dust.

Regardless, from where he was, James clapped loudly. Waving to his friends when they recognized him with the other students.

"James? Sorry to do it without you, but we couldn't wait for your majesty to find the way to our cabin." Fred spread his arms, laughing loudly again, proud of his deed.

"What's the matter with you?" Wood shouted, against all the laughter that still echoed down the hall. However, she wasn't the only one to react, one of the hufflepuffs, Moira O'Connell, another of Wood's friends, whose orange hair wasn't completely covered by sticky dust, lunged at Fred, attacking him from the side. A new disrray settled in the hallway, with O'Connell punching Fred with her little fists, yet they didn't look delicate while attackin his face.

James had two options, he could do nothing and just laugh at Fred, this option sounded pleasurable and in his view, it wasn't possible that O'Connell would have the advantage for a long time or cause some permanent damage to his cousin; beyond in his ego, obviously. However, he needed to intervene. Potter, then, pushed all those in his way, to approach the two teenagers on the floor. James promptly lifted O'Connell by her arms, avoiding even touching the waist of the girl so that all the fury didn't turn against him. She kept stirring and shouting a "Potter" in a high-pitched voice and her Scottish accent, trying to get away from him. James nodded and Fred left quickly.

"Potter, put me down!" The order was echoed by Wood as well, who approached them, glaring at him. She glanced quickly at O'Connell, only remembering now that her friend was still on the air, to make sure she was okay.

"Only if you stop trying to murder Fred. We still need him alive for family reunions. Where's your luscious spirit, O'Connell?" He shot the words so fast he could barely divert her fist trying to also attack his face.

"Yes, Potter. Could you please put O'Connell back on the floor?"Artemis Rowan's voice managed to draw everyone's attention in her direction and not just because of the shiny symbol on her chest for being the sixth-year prefect of her house, Slytherin. Rowan carried a whole aura, which James would not exactly call power even if some so classified it, which simply imposed her presence wherever she might intrude; and she had a tendency to do so, always with the excuse of doing her services as a prefect. James' heart thudded as ever in the girl's presence, to her misery, his little crush on Rowan was never as detested as it is now. Her twin brother, Apollo, who shared with her so many features, from red hair to angular face, was promptly in pursuit.

"And could anyone explain to me what pandemonium that was? They couldn't even wait to get to Hogwarts to start their adventures, typical." Her clear eyes locked on each of the protagonists, even if no one had uttered it, it wasn't difficult for Rowan to know exactly who to accuse. James couldn't look away when it was his turn to be the receiver of the look and by her acid smile, that was what the girl wanted.

"You can't put us in detention or take points from any house, Rowan, so don't bother." Said William, approaching the two twins. He quickly straightened, getting serious like almost never in his life. Will had never liked the twins and all the ego they shared, and unlike many - in a way, even James included himself withthat weakness - he was never afraid of showing his distaste.

"But as far as I know, preserving order is our job. Be assured, Puckett, that if it were up to us, this wouldn't be one of the hindrances to punishing him properly. But as far as I know, even McGonnagall wouldn't like this mess." Apollo spoke, his voice low and velvety, no expression beyond pure contentment on his face. In a perfect synchrony that James could never understand, Artemis went on.

"I'll ask again, would anyone like to offer an explanation? Before we call for the teachers?" Her penetrating gaze fell directly on the group of hufflepuff students, as if she knew one of them would be the most susceptible to break. And so he did, one of the younger ones, probably fourth or third year, shivering visibly as he looked at her, Fred, and Rowan again.

"We were just passing by, looking for the candy cart ... or at least I was, when, out of nowhere, we didn't know they were here, they blew that purple powder and the pompoms began to sing. Then O'Connell confronted Weasley and Potter intervened ... " He looked nervously at everyone in the hall, as if expecting someone to attack him. James just rolled his eyes, irritated by both motives, by the cowardice of following Rowan's command and by suggesting that James, Will, or Fred would take revenge for it. They were not unscrupulous bullies, by Merlin's beard, and they should have learned that in the five years they were already in that castle. It was almost offensive.

"Powder and pompoms, creative." Apollo said with disdain, stooping down and picking up a dropped pompom, after the spell was gone he looked ordinary, and examined it before letting it go again, remnants of dust getting in his hands.

"Look, Rowan 1 and Rowan 2, that's just the beginning." Fred Threatened, the gleam in his eyes even as the three stared at each other mortally. With this scene, James wanted to snort something funny, but he kept quiet. Wood, O'Connel, and their friend were standing by his side in silence. It was amazing how necessary it was only for the Rowan to get involved so they would leave their quarrels aside.

"Anyway, this is an irresponsible attitude." Artemis proclaimed, in a monotonous speech, displaying her exquisite ability to lie using words, because there was no universe in which Rowan would release them if there were another alternative to incriminate them. "Let's clear the hall so we can organize everything. Weasley, Puckett, Potter, I'll keep my eye on you. "

Accompanying the flow, James turned to accompany Will and Fred, wherever they left their things, when a hand wrapped itself in the collar of his shirt, pulling him to face Artemis. So close that he could see the variations of blue in the color of her wide eyes, which stared at him menacingly.

"Potter, this year I will not tolerate those little things you and your friends always do. So control yourself, control your friends, or I'll go after you." Her scarlet nails came into the skin of his neck only once and he dropped, leaving with her brother as she left her last message.

Only Artemis could have the effect of leaving him speechless, she simply had something so wrong in the way she acted. But when he saw her figure disappear down the hall, he regained his courage. He wouldn't let Artemis Rowan and his brother be a hindrance in his year, a year of putting plans into action.


End file.
